


Hiatus

by ButtonPastel



Series: Dib in Drag [6]
Category: Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtonPastel/pseuds/ButtonPastel
Series: Dib in Drag [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963792
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Hiatus

Hey guys!!!  
I know you were all excited about Drag Dib this week! But sadly, I’m not gonna be able to post things for a while. But don’t worry, they all have reasons.

The first one is school. I haven’t been able to do much since school has had me energy drained, and sometimes, it sometimes gets late once I’ve finished my homework. The other reason is something special. I’m planning on releasing a big project for part 6 that readers like you can participate in if you want to. But, I’m currently having problems trying to make it public at the moment, so y’all have have to wait until I’m able to release it.

But for now, you can read my other stories available in my works. They don’t have much right now, but I’m making sure each one gets updated every weekend so you can have something to read.

Until then, see you next time!


End file.
